Pilot
"Pilot" was the series premiere of The Lying Game, airing August 15, 2011. Plot Emma Becker and Sutton Mercer are identical twins that were separated at birth. Sutton was adopted by wealthy parents and is living the dream whereas Emma is a kind-hearted foster kid. Emma discovers she has a twin sister and gets in contact with Sutton on the internet. When Emma gets into trouble, because of her foster brother, she leaves town and goes to meet Sutton. They meet for the first time at the bus depot in Sutton’s home town. Sutton talks Emma into pretending to be her while Sutton goes to LA to follow a lead about their birth parents. The plan is for them to meet again in two days time. Emma isn’t confident she can play the part of a rich girl but has no choice but to agree to Sutton’s plan. Although the girls look exactly the same, that’s where the similarities end. Emma is kind, polite, gracious and nice to her new family whereas Sutton took them for granted. Emma has to try and be the "it" girl, which is totally foreign to her, and soon learns she’s out of depth. Emma also finds out that Sutton has secrets too. Things get worse for Emma when Sutton fails to show on the night they had agreed to meet up again. Emma has to decide if she will reveal who she is or keep playing along and pretending to be Sutton. Both options come with dangerous consequences. Notes *In the books Emma and Sutton never met since Sutton's dead and watching Emma from the afterlife. *This almost follows the books. *There's an inside joke saying The Lying Game is teenaged verison of Ringer staring Sarah Michelle Geller who has an duel role like Alexandra Chando who takes over her twin sister also by Geller life after she goes missing although in Sutton's case she goes looking for their birth mom after her adoptive family won't tell her about her birth family . *Emma and Sutton have been in contact since the start of summer (3 months and school stated for them). *Thayer's mention to be in LA and Sutton meets up with him there. *Ethan didn't know about Emma until he caught her in the act. Quotes Emma: (walking around Sutton) "It's you." Sutton: (turning to Emma) "It's me...in the flesh." Featured Music *"Get Ready" by The Daylights (after Emma bashes her step brother in the face, and starts running) *"Letting Go" by Sonia and Oskar (in the beginning when Emma is running) *"Gun for a Tongue" by Butterfly Boucher (Theme Song) *"Rumor Has It" by Adele (song from the Lying Game trailer) *"Enchanted" by Taylor Swift (when Emma talks to Sutton over the phone at the bus station) *"Been This Way Too Long (Look Alive)" by Wait.Think.Fast *"Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry (when Emma pulls up in front of Sutton's house in her BMW) *"Jump Into the Sun" by Goldenhorse (when Emma gets up to go to school as Sutton and looks in her wardrobe) *"Wham Bam" by Clooney (when Emma, as Sutton, plays the tennis match against Nisha) *"Again & Again" by 5 Alarm Music (when the girls enter Nisha's party) Cast *Alexandra Chando as Emma Becker/Sutton Mercer *Andy Buckley as Ted Mercer *Allie Gonino as Laurel Mercer *Alice Greczyn as Madeline Rybeck *Sharon Pierre-Louis as Nisha Randall *Kirsten Prout as Charlotte "Char" Chamberlin *Blair Redford as Ethan Whitehorse *Mitch Ryan as Luke Coburn *Helen Slater as Kristin Mercer *Tyler Christopher as Dan Whitehorse Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes